


Baby

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: (Y/N) asking Levi where is their baby. He won't answer her no matter how many times she asks, but it didn't matter. She knew the answer.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> warning: miscarriage  
> just something short and angsty

“Levi, where’s our baby?” The (h/c) woman questions.

The raven haired man sits in a chair beside her bed, his head down. His hands gripped his knees tightly, his knuckles white as the bedsheets over her body.

“Levi, our baby? I want to see our baby.” She asks again, hoping to get a response out of him.

(Y/N) looks around the room. Just white walls, no other distinguishing features.

“Where are the nurses and doctor?”

His hair curtained his face, preventing her from seeing his expression. Why wasn’t he responding to her?

“Levi, our baby. W-Where’s our baby?” She tries to keep her voice steady, like a river. But a river isn’t steady, it has ripples, just like her voice.

She sees his jaw clench. Why isn’t he looking at her?

“O-Our baby?” Her voice cracks even more. She feels something wet sliding down her cheeks, a pressure building inside her chest. Why won’t he say where is their baby?

His hand reaches out to grip her own, squeezing tightly. Something glistens on his skin. Droplets slide down her cheeks, her body shaking.

“I-I want to see our baby!” Her voice raises a few octaves, bouncing off the walls. “A-Answer me Levi!” Her sobs mixes with her words. She raises a hand to cover one side of her face as her sobs grow louder.

He finally looks at her. The amount of pain and anguish in his eyes hurts her further. Leaning forward he presses his head against her upper chest, his own tears searing her skin. Her hands shake as she cradles her head against him as her heart breaks over and over again.

“I-I want …to see..our b-baby …,”

~~~~

His ears pick up the sound of something creaking against the floorboards. Footsteps enter the room. Lifting his head he sees Erwin by the doorway, a solemn and painful look on his face.

“…How is (y/n)?” The Commander questions.

Levi looks down at the woman in his arms, her face pressed against his chest. They were squished in the cot together, holding onto one another as if afraid if one lets go, the other would disappear.She fell asleep some time ago. Her tear tracks were still visible, shining in the sunlight. Mumbling something incoherent under her breath, she tightens her arms around him.

“Broken.” Levi replies.

He sucks in a sharp breath. “And you?”

Levi closes his eyes. “Like another part of me died.” He whispers hoarsely. His heart clenches painfully. Just how much pain does he have to endure? Why did this happen to him, to (y/n)? Is happiness too much to ask for?

“You both are relieved of your duties. Stay in the house at the compound for as long as you need to.”

“The soldiers need me.”

“(Y/N) needs you more. And you need her.” With that Erwin leaves, the door closing with a click.

The room is enveloped in silence. Burying his face in her hair, tears silently spill from his eyes.

“Our baby…,”


End file.
